


鴉 2

by february22015



Category: Push (2009), The Apparition (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊路人(?)/Ben<br/>請注意。</p>
    </blockquote>





	鴉 2

**Author's Note:**

> ＊路人(?)/Ben  
> 請注意。

2

他醒了過來，發現自己身處一片黑暗之中，張開眼睛也如同閉着眼，赤腳踏上猶如枯葉般的觸感，他聽着腳下碎裂的聲音繼續迷惘的漫步，沒有任何目的地，直至一把聲音出現。

女聲在他耳邊低吟着他的名字，迷惑着他，纏着他的雙腳，讓他跟隨聲音的指示走下去。

他被帶到一個被蠟燭圍繞着的古老圓形石台上，然後聲音就消失了，他彷彿突然被解開咒語，不知所措的到處張望，但這個石台外的一切都是漆黑一片。

「Ben。」不再是飄渺的聲線，實在的男聲在他背後傳來，他轉過頭，高大的男人不知道何時出現了在石台上。

男人越走越近，儘管面容仍然是模糊不清，Ben卻沒有逃走的意欲，反而任由他靠近，捧起自己的臉，用舌頭入侵自己口腔。

唾液從嘴角流出，滴落至身上。淫褻的吻令他頭暈目眩，臉頰也漸變得紅潤。

他看着對方為他寬衣解帶，衣服和褲子都掉到腳下。男人讓他裸着身體躺到石台上，冰冷得令他直打哆嗦，當他渴求着男人的溫暖時，男人溫柔的問道。

「想要我進來嗎？」炙熱濕潤的觸感滑過他的大腿。

「要⋯⋯」Ben着了魔般的點點頭，身體的躁熱令他紅了眼眶。

「對⋯⋯答得好，你這小賤貨。」低沉的聲線突然變調，似是混合了多種惡靈，沙啞混亂而又令人不安。

Ben馬上清醒過來並張開眼，一只山羊頭人身的怪物正對着他咧嘴而笑，臉上骨骼相當突出，除了長長的白鬍子外，臉上其餘的毛髮也十分稀疏，長而密集的尖牙間卡着不少如血肉般的髒物，沒有瞳孔的雙眼發着黃色的光，扭曲而染着血跡的尖角正指向Ben。

他倒抽了口氣，想要撐起無力的四肢，但卻完全動不了，他低頭一看，多隻腐爛如屍體的手從石台冒出抓住了他，用指甲在他全身上下的皮膚上留下一道道刮痕。

「不⋯放開！嗯！」他緊緊抓住，嘴巴也被捂着，雙腿被硬生生打開。他抖着身體看着半人半羊的惡魔逐漸逼近，黃色的目光映照着他的不安，焦黑而瘦骨嶙嶙的雙手碰上他的大腿，白滑的肌膚上馬上留下兩個燒傷的痕跡。

「嗯！！！！」火燒般的灼痛令他哭叫起來，但邪靈的手令他的叫聲都堵在他體內迴盪，他漸覺得抖不過氣來。

惡魔伸出暗紅色的長舌頭，上面佈滿猶如病毒一般的黑色斑點，牠舔上Ben的軀體，用紅色的唾液在小腹上寫上咒語，一陣陣刺痛傳來，Ben不斷哭着顫抖，呼叫，但也不及惡魔那令人心寒的笑聲，在這空氣中不斷迴響。

「你有沒有想過為甚麼自己總是一個人？」惡魔突然問道，滿是疙瘩的手溫柔的掃着他的臉。

「為甚麼她們都不要你？所有人都不想標記你？」Ben緊閉着眼偏過頭不想再聽下去，悪魔捏着他的下巴讓他正視着那雙魔眼。

「因為你是個骯髒的禍水！！渴望被操嘴上還說不要的賤貨！！」粗糙的聲音響徹整個空間，每個侮辱的字詞都烙在Ben的身上，但他連否定的氣力都沒有。

「你不想承認也沒用。」惡魔說。Ben睜開眼看着那畸形的性器就如燒紅鐵枝般抵上了自己的後穴。

「因為我會操到你合不上腿，讓你一次又一次的懷上我的孽種，直至你說不了不為止。」Ben哭着搖頭，苦苦哀求也無法阻止。眼睜睜的讓噁心的羊人在自己體內染上血紅的顏色，身上每一處的痛楚都暗示着他已經失去了處子之身，與惡魔交媾的肉身和靈魂都變得污穢不堪。

然而這份絕望的痛楚卻是一份救贖，他再次從惡夢中醒過來了。

他氣吁吁的看看窗外，仍然是半夜，他睡了還不到一小時。下腹傳來一陣陣痛楚和濕潤感覺，發情期不應該是今天。他抖着雙手把褲子褪下，體液沾濕了整個床鋪，但大腿上的痕跡消失無蹤，安心之下眼淚流得更加厲害，他抱膝坐在床的一角抽泣了一會稍微平伏好心情，然後才抽着鼻子清理好床上的痕跡，再把自己泡在一盤冷水中洗澡。

冰水令他抖過不停，但這已經不是他關心的事，他低頭看着自己的勃起，淚水又再次奪眶而出，他不應該有感覺，但身體告訴他，他正渴望着被填滿，即使對方是剛才的惡魔。他搖頭否認，但頻繁的夢境也令他開始相信自己根本就是個骯髒的Omega。

他忍耐着刺骨的塞冷和自我撫慰的欲望，直至身體完全平伏，再沒有氣味才走出浴盆，但當他回到房間看着床鋪，也不覺得自己會睡得着，然後他聽見在櫃台的老闆跟別人的對話。

「這個時候那有熱湯給你。」老闆有點不耐煩的說道，廚具已經洗乾淨，他可不想為一個客人多做一重功夫。

「真的很抱歉，但她⋯⋯」

「老闆？」Ben掀起門布簾走出來，正好看見Nick站在櫃枱外。

「怎麼走出來了。」老闆皺着眉問。

「⋯我睡不着⋯」Ben迴避二人眼神看着地板回答。老闆不屑的哼了一聲。

「那就幫我看着這裡，讓我再休息一下。」明顯是要把麻煩交給Ben，老闆頭也不回的走回房間去。

「Miss.Gant怎麼了嗎？」Ben抬頭問道。

「水土不服，早上吐個不停，現在好了一點，但又嚷着肚子餓。」Nick無奈的笑了笑，Ben先是呆滯了一會兒，然後才點點頭，Nick也留意到對方有點不對勁。

「你還好嗎？」Ben搖搖頭帶過。

「她想喝甚麼湯？我煮好端上來。」

「麻煩你了，隨便一碗蘑菇湯就好了。」Nick有點不好意思的說道。

－－

「⋯我不吃蘑菇。」Cassie說着，把剩下蘑菇的盤子交給Nick，Nick馬上皺皺眉。

「你就是這麼挑食才會病！來！」Nick輕輕抓住Cassie的臉蛋。

「放手！我不要！嗯！」Nick趁着她張開口，把蘑菇塞進她嘴裡，Cassie瞪着Nick嘴嚼了幾下，然後吞下。

「⋯⋯⋯還不錯。」似乎跟早上的湯不太一樣。

看着這對兄妹，站在一旁的Ben也不禁微笑起來，這打鬧的畫面讓他的內心暖和了一點。

「謝謝，湯很好喝⋯⋯蘑菇也還好。」Cassie突然看着他說。

「⋯謝謝，你喜歡就好了。」鮮少被稱讚的他顯得有點驚訝，但也由衷的笑着接受。

－－  
「大半夜要麻煩你真不好意思，還害你沒有時間休息。」Cassie睡着了後，Nick把Ben送到門外。

「沒關係，反正睡不着，老闆很少讓我下廚，Miss.Gant喜歡我也很高興。」Ben捧着餐盤笑說，平時老闆都會嫌他把材料放太多，他也沒甚麼機會去煮食。

「真的嗎？那我豈不是沒有機會嘗到你的手藝？」Nick裝作失望的笑說。Ben馬上臉上一熱，即使知道對方只是開玩笑，但他還是不爭氣的心動了。

骯髒的禍水。

夢中的說話令他冷卻了下來。

「Ben？」察覺到異常的情緒反應，Nick有點擔憂的叫喚對方的名字，輕輕的碰了碰那脆弱的肩膀，手上的餐盤馬上掉到地上。

「⋯抱、抱歉。」Ben神色慌張的蹲到地上收抬好餐具然後頭也不回的跑到樓下。

Ben抖着手把廚具清洗好，順道用冷水洗臉讓自己清醒過來。

很快Nick他們就會離開這條村，然後就會一切如常，他不可以依賴下去。他該這樣告誡自己。

但他不想這樣子。矛盾的思想在他腦海盤旋。

櫃檯的服務鈴響起，他抹乾自己的臉然後走出去。

「咳，麻煩你兩杯啤酒。」

Nick。

「一杯給你，一杯給我。」

他真的想把這個陌生的笑容擠滿在自己腦海中，直至一點空位也不剩。

－－

**Author's Note:**

> 邪靈的手是參照了the apparition的海報。  
> 原本最後是抱抱不是喝酒（咬手帕）  
> 但感覺發展得太快了（雖然Nick已經神速地攻陷了Ben⋯⋯


End file.
